


A Pie With No Filling

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kaer Morons, M/M, geralt doesnt understand feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier doesn't know where he stands with Geralt and Geralt doesn't know how to explain that he loves Jaskier's singing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	A Pie With No Filling

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received on tumblr, come say hi and submit your own prompts @electricrituals

“A pie with no filling?”

“Yes!”

“He really said that?”

“He did!”

Lambert spun in his seat at the table to stare at Geralt incredulously, “Geralt! Did you tell my favorite bard his voice was like a fillingless pie?”

“Your favorite bard?” Geralt asked.

Lambert waved Eskel over when he walked in the kitchen, “Oi, Eskel! Did you hear what happened?”

“What are you on about, Lambert?” Eskel settled onto the bench beside Jaskier.

“Geralt called Jaskier’s voice fillingless pie!”

Eskel looked first at the bard seated beside him, eyebrow raised, and then at Geralt, “Why would he do that? Geralt what made you say that?”

“I was tired.”

Lambert snorted, “That’s no excuse.”

“He knows I didn’t mean it.”

Eskel furrowed his brow, eyes trained on Jaskier, “Does he?”

Geralt looks at Jaskier, who is studiously avoiding his gaze. “He should.”

Jaskier’s eyes shot to Geralt, “And what would make me think you didn’t hate my singing? Is it supposed to be the insults? The unenthused comments? Ignoring me? Telling me to shut up?”

Jaskier stood abruptly and stormed out of the door.

Lambert eyes Geralt coldly, “Fix it, asshole.”

Geralt nodded slowly and stood, following Jaskier.

-

Geralt followed behind Jaskier, surprised at how quickly the bard had made his way through the keep.

The witcher knew he had messed up. Had been messing up for years. He had always appreciated Jaskier’s singing and playing, maybe not all of his songs but the bard’s talent was undeniable. 

And so Geralt had continued to deny it.

He didn’t know when he had managed to convince himself that Jaskier would never need his praises, but he had. Even when that small voice in the back of his head admonished him for his harsh words, he kept going.

It was easier to insult than tell the truth.

When Geralt found Jaskier, the bard had positioned himself on a half-wall in the outer courtyard where he could see the view of the mountains, “Jaskier, I’m sorry.”

Jaskier snorted but didn’t respond.

Geralt sighed, he would rather face a leshen than have this conversation. “Jaskier, I’m not.. good at this,” another snort, “but I do want you to know that… I enjoy your singing. You’re good. And your playing. I just… don’t know how to… say it.”

Jaskier looked up at Geralt, “Thank you, Geralt. I think the way you said it just now was wonderful. I don’t need an ode to my talent, just some acknowledgment would be nice.”

Geralt nodded his head firmly, “I will… do better. I promise.”


End file.
